


Something to Brag About

by Dimension_K166



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DJ!Nessa, DJ!Raihan, Drunk Sex, Fan!Hop, Hop is 16-18, Hop is a cuntboy/tomboy, M/M, Nessa is Rai's wingman, Raihan finds out, Raihan is around 22, Raihan's just a lil tipsy, Tour Bus Sex, but Hop is sober and consenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimension_K166/pseuds/Dimension_K166
Summary: Before Raihan plays his set, he catches a glimpse of pure, golden eyes, knowing exactly what he wants tonight.
Relationships: Hop & Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Something to Brag About

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this very self indulgently for I just really wanted to show you all what Dubstep Culture is because it's been a huge part of my life for over 10 years! (Also wanted to show how hot and horny it's fics can be-)
> 
> This fic was Beta'd by The_Clockwork_Cat, she writes RaiHop, too, so if that's your poison please check her fics out! Thank you so much Cat! <3
> 
> Now, for the music! (You don't have to listen of course, it just helps set the mood to what Rai and Ness would play)
> 
> Raihan: https://youtu.be/9Vev-FEWD7Q
> 
> Nessa: https://youtu.be/TdN7geZopd0
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It’s been Raihan’s 2nd, no maybe 3rd time playing at this venue in his life? He wasn’t totally sure anymore after his 4th drink. Not because he was already starting to feel tipsy, but it was more so from the lack of sleep via being on the road. He didn’t drink the last few nights, trying not to fuck up his body even more, so he felt like tonight was something special. Besides, tonight marked the halfway point in the tour, a two month long tour riding in his bus all over Britain to be exact.

Right now he was sitting on a maroon leather couch alone, one hand on his 5th drink and the other scrolling through Twitter, occasionally checking DMs and tweeting how he’s on in half an hour. He had yet to touch his 5th, it wasn't even his choice to keep drinking, one of the openers for his set handed it to him as a “Welcome to London” and Raihan just had to accept it. He could never be  _ that _ rude.

Because of how strange the venue was the green room was considered part of the stage by being right being the DJ booth. The whole room was originally a station in the London Underground, abandoned and repurposed as a venue for the night life. It was safe to say it was quite a unique, memorable place. Raihan took a moment away from his phone to look down upon the crowd below, everyone headbanging in sync to the woman behind the decks, stage name Arrokuda. His eyes followed every friendly face in the crowd, getting lost in the way everyone chanted to whatever song Arro was playing. It was just simply beautiful through Raihan’s eyes and soon enough he sprung to his feet, phone recording the crowd to add to his Instastories.

After recording it he instinctively watched it over before posting it, but before he could press Post something caught his eye, or well,  _ someone _ .

In the middle of the video Raihan zoomed into the crowd on his screen, all fans gripping the barricade headbanging below but one of them popped out at Rai. The boy in the video was dancing along but instead of headbanging like the rest his nose pointed upward, golden eyes illuminated by the stage lights as he gave the camera such a huge smile,  _ gave Raihan such a huge smile. And not just any smile. _ Everything that was said upon his face spoke more than something welcoming, it was so genuine,  _ so loving.  _ That was one thing Raihan loved about show business: the fans. He would hang out past curfew with his fans when the venue allowed it, that’s how much he adored every smile, every hug, every moment shared. But this boy, this one boy’s beaming bright face and those golden eyes of his…

_ Raihan was hooked. _

He didn’t bother pressing Post before looking down in search of him, eyes darting to every face below before finally landing on the one he's been looking for. The boy was still looking up at him, waving before making a heart with his hands and oh god- flashing that heart throbbing smile of his-

Raihan couldn't help but smile back, giving a slight wave and stare. He didn't really know where to take this, maybe offer the lad an All Access pass? Maybe just admire him from afar? Would he want a brat to babysit all night? Maybe? Maybe not? Raihan’s mind was all just questions at this point before turning heel back to the green room in search of a pass. 

_ Ok, he’ll let a fan have the night of his life. Raihan feels up to it. Besides, he wants to see that sweet smile up close. _

Putting the wristband in his pocket, he made a mental note to pursue the boy after his own set. When his set’s finished, he’ll have all the time in the world for him, never letting a single fan down.

Raihan sat on that maroon couch for the rest of Arrokuda’s set, nose deep into Twitter before looking up to Arro gripping at his arm. 

“Come on dragon boy, you’re up next!” Nessa shouted over the finale of her set. “Quickly! We are running out of song!”

With a swift step, the two were up on the decks with Raihan setting everything up to his standards. Exchanging her headphones with his own, inserting his USB into one of the ports, quickly picking out a song that he could easily transition to. By now he was ready, the ending of her song slipping away and Raihan’s voice heard loud and clear from the microphone close to his lips.

“Morning London, how are you doing tonight?!” The crowd was roaring, some shouting his stage name while others screeched like dying cats. Everything brought the biggest smile upon Raihan's face. “Give our girl Arrokuda some noise! She’s been an absolute joy on this tour with me and I wanna thank everyone for coming out tonight- I’m Duraludon, and I’m here to play you some fucking tunes- let’s go-!“

And with that the crowd went wild to an unreleased track of his he started out with and they proceeded to get louder with every tune he’d drop. Raihan felt so alive, all the sounds of his fans keeping him on his toes as his mind was hard at work improvising mixes to even decide whether or not to drop a secret track of his. He looked back down at the crowd, only planning on giving a look for a second but he lingered longer than expected. His eyes met that same gold, both staring back at each other deeply,  _ longingly _ . Raihan’s sure now.  _ That boy will be the first he talks to tonight. _

* * *

Out of every show Raihan’s ever played, that had to be the longest single hour he’s ever felt in his life. And the most intense staring contest he ever had with a fan, let alone a human being. If Raihan was sober he’d judge himself for lustfully obsessing over the boy with the golden eyes, but being 4 drinks in  _ and tipsy, _ Raihan had no fucks to give anymore. Ending his set on a high note, causing the crowd to scream and chant happily, Raihan shouted into the mic. “That was fucking crazy- Thank you London! Have a good night!”

Slipping his USB into the pocket of his jacket, Rai stepped down from the booth and made a beeline down to the small staircase that would lead him to the barricade. Scooting past security guards, fans held hands out to grab at him but Raihan was on a mission. At first Raihan got worried he might’ve left for the night, but then a smile spread across his face as he stopped in front of the boy he's been eyeing all night long. 

The lad smiled and jumped in excitement as they pulled each other into a hug. “It’s such an honor to meet you! Oh my god! Oh- my god!”

Raihan chuckled, shouting back into his ear as their hug continued. “You wanna join me in the back?!”

“YES!!” The boy was giddy, eyes following Raihan slipping an All Access wristband around his wrist.

Raihan gestured for him to follow as they both met at the break in the barricade, security letting him through and the two started walking up the stairs onto the stage and soon the attached green room with the many couches. Raihan slipped back into his same spot, adjacent to Nessa who sat nearby and the boy made his way to sit right next to Rai. 

“Hi!” The lad leaned in to shout into Raihan’s ear over the music, another DJ already on the decks. “Thank you so much for letting me join you! Sorry if I’m a bit loud- I’m a huuuge fan-!”

Raihan throws him a glance, smirking softly with his signature toothy grin. “No prob kid, thank you for coming out here! It means so much to me for everyone that travels just to see my ass! I’m still speechless when I look out at every crowd, even though it’s been five years-“

The boy scooted closer, eager to listen. “Like stage fright?!”

Raihan shakes his head with a chuckle. “More like I’m like ‘whoa’… Every night feels like my first, every night’s a brand new adventure- I love it!”

The kid nodded with a smile before lending out his hand. “I- I’m Hop- by the way- It’s amazing to meet you, Dura!”

Man, Raihan can get absolutely lost in those golden eyes. It took him more than a second to finally return the youngster’s handshake. “It's been a pleasure, you can call me Rai if you want- I don't get weirded out by fans calling me my name like how people expect me to-“

Nessa watched from afar, beyond clever and knowing exactly what’s going on. She still stayed on her own couch, just raising her voice above the music. “Hey Rai, see you got a friend there?”

Hop’s eyes fell upon the woman, smiling widely and with his eyes as bright as stars. “Whoa! I'm so sorry I didn’t see you! You played a sick set, first time I’ve seen you, too! Thank you for dropping Voices, it’s one of my favorites-“

Rai just got lost in the conversation, staring a bit too obviously dreamy at the boy as Nessa tries hard not to look like she notices. This was the first time her tour mate has ever done such a thing on the tour, but she can somewhat say she expected it. But boys out of all? She expected Raihan to be more of a ladies man, but as if her lesbian ass can judge. The boy’s golden glow for irises were something else for sure.

“Aww, it's ok hun! And thank you, I’m glad you've enjoyed the show!” Nessa smiled from across the coffee table. “Want a picture?!”

She gestures to the two sharing the couch, Hop confused before looking at Raihan and back at Nessa. “Oh uh- thank you Arro- R- Rai do you mind?!”

Raihan shook his head with a grin before Hop handed the phone over to her, the two boys posing showing off Raihan’s signature bared teeth and angry claws poses. It was a nice gimmick and after the photos were done Hop was a giggling mess from being so close to the DJ.  _ Was that blush Raihan caught on the boy’s cheeks? _ He honestly hopes it was, his ego rising within him every time a fan swooned over him.

“Th- thank you so much you two! Wow, haha!” Hop just couldn't help it, he covered his face with his sleeve as if being embarrassed, or perhaps overwhelmed, and by god that was the cutest thing Raihan has ever seen. 

Looking to and fro, Hop pondered for a moment before shouting again. “I- uh- sorry but I was wondering… where’s the bathroom?!” Hop looked up at Rai, embarrassed to ask such a question but he really had to go.

Before Rai could point him in the right direction, Nessa’s voice cut through the loud music. “We have one in the tour bus up top, Rai here will show you the way!” She winks at the man before giving Hop a warm smile. “The ones down here are shit, even for us!”

“Oh, ok!” Hop perked up, already on his feet as his eyes met Rai’s once more. “Ready when you are-“

Rai blinked as if he just had whiplash. Was  _ Nessa trying to be his wingman, er, wingwoman?  _ Whatever was happening he still accepted the task, getting up to his feet and towering over Hop. The boy had to arch his neck to look up to Raihan, his face was definitely a shade darker, the stage lights in this dark room doing a poor job at hiding it, and Raihan felt as if there was a lump in his throat. “Alright- follow me!”

Raihan led the way, deeper into the back before meeting a long staircase that led up to topsoil. The two climbed up each step, Hop following behind in silence as all they heard was the music disappearing with every step. Raihan lost his footing a few times, blaming it on the many drinks, but he did manage to finally climb up the last step before the two were confronted and let go by security.

Rai was so focused on getting onto the bus, his mind racing at every thought of what could happen on that said bus before Hop pulled him out of his thoughts. “Rai- I’m sorry- I really need to go-“

Raihan jumps and nods. “Right- sorry-“ He fumbled with the key to the bus's door before letting Hop go in first.

The lad sped walked to the back, about to ask again until he opened up the bathroom door and in it he went. Raihan watched Hop run as he closed the door back up before plopping himself onto the long seating that hugged the wall of the bus. His eyes were at his feet and his mind was in the clouds.  _ Why was he feeling nervous? It’s not like this was his first hook up.  _ Being a music producer had its quirks, the ability to almost have your way with anyone and everyone, and Raihan was guilty enough to say he’s perhaps used his power a few times. But in general he wasn’t that all controlling, or well, abusive. Just got some power dynamic kinks, nothing more nothing less.

Before Raihan knew it Hop was already finished and walking out as he stretched. “Sorry we had to come all the way up here, I’ve been at the front of the stage all night and never left my spot. I’m that dedicated-“ Hop slid right next to him, but not too close in order to be respectful. “Anyways, I’m ready to head down whenever you are- if you want to, of course-“

“I’m fine staying up here if you don't mind.” Raihan spoke his mind, eyes narrowing and smile warm. He could see all of Hop’s features now under the perfect light of the bus, the boy’s soft face and his dark violet-black fluff ball of hair, fuck even his eyes are more golden now. He was already getting so lost in those eyes of his, he wondered if they were real or not. “Are those real?” Raihan asked before thinking.

“Hah, my eyes. Well, it’s actually a type of hazel, just kinda like a mutation? It runs in my family-“ Hop blushes and plays with the cuff of his long sleeve shirt, branded under Raihan’s stage name. The newest merch to be exact, the same one sold at last night’s show he played a few cities away. 

With a nod Rai’s eyes were on his shirt. “So you’ve been following the tour? I’m pretty sure they didn't sell them tonight-“

“Oh! Yeah! This is my third night in a row actually, I'm surprised my eyebags aren't darker!” Hop giggled and rubbed the back of his neck, resting his back against the seating. “Been a fan around 4 years now- I had to come out and support my favorites!” 

Hop doing an over dramatic heroic pose, meriting a giggle to erupt from the music producer. “Wow I’m flattered! I can’t thank you enough, wow- like please get some good fucking sleep after this!” Raihan chuckled and leaned in, an arm around Hop’s shoulders to give him a slight hug.

“Haha- don’t worry about me-“ Hop’s face was completely flushed as he giggled flirtatiously, he loved how close his favorite was being with him and finally alone with him.  _ Fully alone with him. _

“R- Raihan-“ Hop stuttered, cheeks rosy. “Why me? Out of all people in the crowd?”

“Excuse me-“ Rai looked down, his own cheeks flushing at the sight in front of him. “ _ Have you ever seen yourself~? _ ”

He leaned in, toothy smirk visible and eyes hooded. He couldn't hold back now, it was time to take some large steps. Hop was completely flustered now, face a deep red and his bottom lip tucked underneath his incisors.

“ _ O- oh? _ ” Was all Hop could manage out, he just sat still as Raihan scooted closer before one of his large hands fell against the boy's back. Gently bringing him closer that their noses were almost touching.

“Would you want this, Hop? I just need one yes~” Raihan’s nose rubbed against the other’s, eyes hypnotized by that golden glow of his.

Hop gulped, eyes darting elsewhere as sweat beaded above his brow. “Rai- I don't know… I don't want you to just see me for-  _ like this? _ You know-“

“Hey, I won't, I promise. Besides, this is something you can brag about tomorrow,  _ Being my first on tour,  _ that doesn't happen to anyone you know.” His breath ghosted over the boy’s lips, awaiting for his reply almost impatiently from the alcohol in his system. “Please, Hop. I just want us to have a good time~” 

Sniffing, Hop shook his head while pulling away. “Raihan- you’re drunk- I can't, I'm sorry-“ His face was still bright red, eyes down at the floor in complete embarrassment. He wanted to _ so bad. He’s wanted to capture those lips for years. Ever since he laid eyes upon a picture of Raihan along with listening to his music. Hop had a crush and it's been going on strong for 4 years. _

“I’m only tispy Hop, I know exactly what’s going on right now. And it’s only just a kiss~” Raihan playfully gave the boy puppy dog eyes before giggling and leaning in once more, kissing the boy’s nose and continuing to linger in front of his face.

Hop softly whimpered from how nervous he was, not that he was uncomfortable, he would never be in Duraludon’s presence, just this was the last thing he was expecting tonight. Yes he did dream of meeting his favorite idol tonight and yes that dream came true, but  _ this?  _ This was something Hop thought  _ only _ existed in his dreams, in his fantasies, in his mind as he touched himself, but right now Raihan was practically begging for him.

“O- ok.” Hop stuttered, nodding softly while looking back into the man’s lustful eyes. “Just a kiss-“

Raihan was already on him, hands softly gripping the boy’s shoulder blades as their lips crashed and flowed like waves through the kisses. Hop hesitated at first, shook at how Raihan didn’t even wait a second before diving in, but Hop decided just to enjoy it. He closed his eyes, hands gripping the front of Rai’s shirt as he kissed back with soon the same hunger. The way Raihan tasted was of sweet, expensive beer and the way Raihan felt was so divine, almost addictive, and soon heat rose and pooled throughout Hop’s body and when they pulled away Hop was leaning back against the seating, looking up so hot and bothered.

Raihan’s tongue darted over his lower lip, eyes exploring the boy’s body, the way his shirt was pulled up just a bit to show a sliver of tummy, Hop’s face bright red, panting and softly whining with every exhale, the sweat dripping down the boy’s brow, those golden eyes begging Raihan for more.

Leaning in, Raihan was now straddling him to the best he could on the short seating, one shin against the seat and the other foot touching the floor. “ _ Isn't this fun? _ ”

Hop nods, trying to silence himself by biting down gently upon his lower lip with eyes closing shut. “Yes- please  _ continue- _ “

Raihan smirked, his single kiss plan had worked like usual, no fan of his could deny the way he was feral and Hop would be perhaps the hundredth that fell for it. Rai found his way between the boy’s neck and shoulder, planting kisses and gently nipping the skin along the collar of his shirt before delivering a decently sized bite onto the boy’s neck, Hop covering up a moan in response.

_ Oh fuck he sounds just as good as he looks- _

Hop’s stubby fingers clawed at Raihan’s back as he moaned, tilting his head to the side to let Rai have more access. The man’s touch slid from Hop’s waist all the way up to his head, fingers combing and getting tangled in those violet locks of his. The boy’s moans were intoxicating to Raihan, even more than the drinks he had earlier, and he just felt himself give in to some kind of dark desire he had. 

_ It’s been too long on tour without someone- _

Raihan pulled away to admire the handful of marks he left on the boy’s delicate skin, love bites lining all the way up Hop’s neck from his shoulder. His gaze then traveled back to those golden eyes of his, breathing heavily with lust as they only just stared at each other.

“Well- get on with it~“ Hop moaned softly, already showing signs of being out of breath. He shyly spread his legs a bit, as if an offering, and oh boy Raihan had to take it.

Raihan snickers, looping his arms around the boy and under his knees. “Not here~ my priiivate bunk- or well, room-bed-thing- my room~”

Hop struggled a bit, but not because he didn't want to be carried. He just was more worried Raihan would eat shit from falling after this many drinks, but there was a great difference between tipsy Raihan and drunk Raihan that Hop didn't know about. Besides, the hallway to the back room of the bus was narrow enough to practically not fall, enough time to catch himself on the few rows of bunk beds if he took a tumble. 

Arriving at the door, Hop had to be the one to turn the handle and in they went. It wasn't too big of a room considering it was part of the bus but there was enough room for a single full sized bed, or well, it took up all of the room. Hop figured it was needed for there was no way in hell Raihan would fit in the bunk beds they passed by seconds ago. Hop was gently dropped on the soft cotton sheets while Raihan towered over him, crawling past him with Hop still between his legs to fumble with a cabinet by the bed. Hop’s eyes were on him, curious of what he was about to pull out of it, but he could possibly guess. And at the sight of a bottle of lube Hop piped up. “Oh- don't worry! I don't need that-“

A thick shade of red plastered the boy’s cheeks as Raihan looked down at him in absolute confusion. “What? Well prepared?” Raihan chuckled with a tease.

“Ah- no- uh- just trust me on this one-“ Hop was such a blushing mess, he couldn’t even look Rai in the eye.  _ Of course Raihan thought he was a boy. This is bad if he’s not even a sliver of straight- _

Maybe Hop’s dreams weren’t supposed to come true tonight.

Hop frowned and with a sigh he covered his face with his hands. “Raihan, can we just talk for a second?”

“Of course, not having second thoughts I hope? Don't leave me hanging~” His hand ghosts over Hop’s tummy as he looks back down at him with a concerned frown, Raihan is many things but he would never hurt a fan, not on purpose that is. Plus in all honesty he’d be disappointed not to sleep with someone tonight, especially someone like Hop. 

“No! It's just- you know I’m not uh- entirely a boy, right?” Hop swallowed as he saw the look in Raihan’s eyes shift, that sudden surprise Hop’s used to with the many gay men that’s hit on him in the past. Hop looked just like the perfect twink, not like he wanted to trick people to believe something he was not but more like he just felt his most comfortable dressing masculine and cutting his hair short. “I hope I didn’t ruin anything- I’m so, so sorry if I did! Really! I-“

Raihan pressed a finger to Hop’s lips, smirking lustfully as he shushed him. “I don’t mind. If anything, this is even better~”

Raihan pulled up Hop’s shirt, waiting for the boy to lift up his arms so he could take it off entirely. Hop hesitated before giving in, eyes on Raihan’s as his garment broke the stare being pulled over his head. Hop’s chest was quite flat, but Raihan could make out soft breasts that were hidden moments ago from the baggy long sleeve Hop was wearing. Tossing Hop’s shirt over his shoulder, one of Raihan’s hands cupped over a single breast, the delicate flesh dwarfed by how large his palm was and how his fingertips brushed lightly over Hop’s collarbone and throat.

Hop held in a whimper, eyes on how Raihan’s hand massaged his breast before gently pinching a nipple. A moan slipped out from the boy’s lips and Raihan felt himself throb from it.  _ Fuck, he really, really needs this boy.  _ Releasing Hop’s chest, the man’s fingertips ran down to the hem of Hop’s shorts, hooking under them but never to pull them off.  _ Yet. _

“Now, yes or no? I just, like, making sure.” Raihan looked back into gold, giving Hop a gentle smile that he meant no harm, cause really he didn't. Hop only nodded enthusiastically, lower lip tucked away under his teeth and eyes hooded with lust. This wasn't his first time, nothing to really be afraid of. He even was on the pill, and well this was Raihan who wanted  _ him badly. Wanted Hop just the way he was, finally someone wanted Hop. And that someone is his 4 year long idol. _

“Yes- please.” Hop shakily let out, bringing his knees together so it would be easier to quickly remove his shorts and panties. “Oh- and I’m sorry I’m a bit sweaty-“

They did just come out of a rave after all, Raihan didn't mind one bit, they both were covered in sweat and cig smoke. “I don’t mind, we both nasty-“

Raihan’s grip was tight around Hop’s bottoms, swiftly pulling both his shorts and panties off in one fell swoop, dropping them off the side of the bed. Raihan was admiring the boy’s body now, leaning back just to capture Hop with his eyes while his gaze inched downward to finally land on that pretty pussy of his. 

“Wow…” Raihan breathed out, leaning back down to almost touch noses with the lad, fingers delicately dipping into those folds of his. “ _Already_ _so wet~_ ”

Hop caught his breath at the feeling of Raihan’s digits teasing that hole of his, hips squirming in the desire for the man to press in deeper. It was his turn to kiss the man, brushing noses as he leaned in to capture his lips. Hop wouldn’t say he’s the most experienced, but kissing was something he perfected and it definitely showed by the way Raihan melted from just his lips.

Raihan broke the kiss, taking a breather to look into Hop’s eyes before pulling away fully, back at it again into the cabinet next to the bed. He pulled out a condom, a Magnum brand out of all things, and Hop’s eyes went wide as Raihan stood with his feet on the ground, starting to undress himself from head to toe. “Tell me when you’re ready, alright? No biggie if you still wanna make out first.”

Hop nodded, biting down on his own fingers as his eyes explored Raihan’s newly exposed torso. The man was perfect in all the ways he'd imagined, Hop noting to himself he even drew Rai’s abs right just from his own imagination, in the many scandalous drawings he’s done of Duraludon. Mostly ship art with the other DJ, Arrokuda. But what happened next made Hop’s eyes like saucers, the man before him yanking down his own shorts to expose how massive his hard on was.

_ Holy shit- _

Hop was entranced.

Raihan climbed back onto the bed, condom in one hand and Hop’s shin in the other as he situated himself between the boy’s legs. “What would you like~?”

“L- let's get right to it-“ Hop stuttered, eyes never leaving what was in between Raihan’s legs.  _ Can Hop take all that? He hopes so. _

“Alright, relax ok? Hope this isn't your first time…” Raihan ripped the packaging open, slipping the condom snuggly around his whole length. “Don’t wanna hurt you, I mean-“

“No it’s not-“ Hop spoke above a whisper. “I’ll be fine- g- go hard-“ 

Oh man Hop was blushing red, his primal/prey fantasies coming to light, he didn’t care if it hurt just as long as this satisfied everything that’s been pent up for 4 years. Raihan nodded with a smile, gripping both of Hop’s thighs as he positioned himself. He hesitated for a moment in order to not look desperate, but the hesitation didn’t last long and soon his whole length was pressed deep inside the boy. Both of them shuddered, Hop whimpering out a moan and Raihan gasping at how extremely tight he was. He figured the boy would be, considering he was perhaps a little over a foot shorter than Raihan himself, but this, this was  _ something phenomenal. _

Raihan’s grip on the flesh of his thighs tightened, nails somewhat digging in as he started thrusting, and thrusting  _ hard _ . Hop’s moans were  **loud** , the boy being so vocal with every sound he made just drove Raihan to pound him stiff. Wanting to just fuck the air right out of his lungs. 

“Ah- ffffuck- R- Raihan~!” Hop almost screamed, legs spread far wide and back arching off the sheets with his eyes shut tightly. 

_ Fuck this felt so fucking good. Raihan pounding right into his cervix, intense pain and pleasure mixed together shooting sparks throughout his body. Hop couldn’t even fathom how it’ll feel when Raihan finds his G spot- _

“Ffffuck- not too bad yourself baby-“ Rai grunts, looking down at how much of a sexy mess the boy was. His hands are now on those inner thighs, pressing them down to keep Hop’s legs as wide as they can go while Rai continued to pound him.

Hop hissed, opening at eye to look back at the man as he continued to let out soft whines and whimpers. “C- can we-! Ah-! Change positions ssss- soon- my legs huuurrrtt~!”

“Oh course- lemme just try something-“ Raihan’s grip was now on that perky ass, his thrusts stopping in the meantime as he lifted up Hop’s hips to hit at a different angle. The instant he slammed back in, Hop came undone.

“What are you-  _ AH~! _ ” Hop’s entire body shook at the electrifying feeling of Raihan hitting his spot, all the air being pushed out of his lungs in one loud moan that he kept gasping for air after with every thrust Rai gave.

“There we go- moan for me baby~” Raihan continued aiming for the boy’s spot before he rested to a stop, still fully inside him. “You said you wanna change? Or do you still want it like this~?”

Hop was gasping for air, eyes rolling around in his skull while he collected himself mentally. Raihan really knew how to fuck someone silly. “Ah- d- doggy style-?”

“Alright, we’ll have a go at it. It’ll be easier for me anyways.” Raihan slipped out of him, Hop instinctively clenching down on nothing as it missed the feeling of being filled to the brim. The boy trembled as he got onto his hands and knees, the side of his face buried in Rai’s plush feather down pillows as he presented, wiggling his rump up high.

“I’m ready- please-“ Hop gasped out, so eager and so needy and Raihan couldn't say no. 

Without much warning Raihan thrusted harshly back into Hop, the boy letting out such a loud enough moan anyone outside could've heard. Raihan was aiming down the whole time, continuing to adjust his thrusts before he was sure he found Hop’s spot from how much the boy trembled and cried out.

“That's it- tell me how much you need this-“ Raihan huffed with a smirk, grip tight on his ass while continuing to give Hop his all. Enjoying every noise Hop made and every time Hop’s legs trembled out of pleasure while hitting his spot repeatedly. 

“S- so much, Rai-! Please- FUCK~ make me cum- take me- cum in me- breed me-  _ AH-! _ ” Hop cried out, grinding his hips with every thrust Rai gave. He was so desperate to cum it only made Rai edge even closer to his own.

Raihan knew it was all just a fantasy, Hop never saying no to the condom, but Raihan couldn't ruin Hop’s wild fantasies. “I’ll cum in you baby boy- fill you up and use you like the hole you are- you want that, huh?” 

“Y- yes- please-! I’m just a hole,  _ I’m just a hole- ah! Fuck~! Fuckfuckfuckfuck- AHH~! _ ” Raihan could feel Hop come undone against him, the way Hop’s orgasm clenched around him as if he was trying to milk the cum right out of Rai, and from everything starting with Hop’s moans to how his climax felt Raihan finally hit his own. Cuming deep inside Hop, filling the condom with a decent sized load from what Rai saw as he pulled out.

Hop’s knees gave way, his tummy collapsing against the sheets while his whole body trembled and his own cum made a slight mess beneath him. Raihan took his sweet time, taking a seat on the bed before recovering and heading for the bathroom. Pulling the condom off made him shudder and after that he cleaned himself off, not perfectly but good enough, even took a short piss, and then there he was back in his room with Hop dragging all his clothes back onto his body. 

Hop was just a mixture of heavy breaths and slight whimpers, from his body language Raihan could see he really fucked him sore. Or, well, sex after a 5 hour rave didn’t help much for Hop’s feeble, petite muscles. 

“T- that was… wow-“ Hop breathed out, never making eye contact while his face was still bright red. He was sitting on the bed now, slipping his trainers back onto his feet before taking a stand. A rather wobbly stand. “Uh- thank you-? I had a, hah- great time-“

“All good love, bathrooms open for you when you’re ready.” Raihan gave him a grin even though Hop never looked up, but it was out of respect for Raihan was still buck naked.

Hop nodded and left the small bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind him. Raihan spent the time Hop was busy with getting his own clothes back onto his body, and his ears perked up at the sound of a knock at the bus's door. He only had one shoe on his feet as he stumbled over, swinging the door open to come face to face with his tour mate, Nessa.

“Shows over and it’s been a little over an hour, may I come in?” She gives Raihan a pointed look, one brow raised in question with her lips curled into a smirk.

“Yeah- he’s in the bathroom getting ready to take his leave-“ Rai unlocked the door and stepped back inside, Nessa following suit and taking a seat on the same seating the two made out on earlier.

“Good. Glad you weren't daft and took the opportunity I presented to you.” Nessa snickered, leaning back to stare into those cyran eyes of his as Rai stood by the front. “Hope both of you had fun-“

The toilet flushes and the sink runs for a short while before the door unlocked and Hop stumbled through it. His eyes were on the two at the front of the bus as his cheeks redden and his smile beaming. “H- Hey! Don’t wanna keep you guys too long from sleep so I’ll say my goodnights!”

Hop skipped over, hands patting his pockets to double check he has his wallet and phone, he stops in front of the two to shake Nessa’s hand first. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you- and uh, thank you so much- tonight’s been absolutely magical-“

The three all giggled before Nessa spoke first. “Anytime hun, thank you for coming to our show.” She shook Hop’s hand before Hop faced Raihan next, cheeks flushed and his own finger playing with a lock of his violet hair.

“And uh- it’s been an honor meeting you-“ Hop lent out his hand to shake Rai’s but Raihan just wrapped the boy up in his arms, hugging him with a soft smile.

“Get home safe- I’ll see you next show, yeah? Message me and I’ll put you on Guestlist~” Rai gave the boy a wink when parting, Hop giggling and beaming brightly back at him.

“Yeah, of course! I attend every show when I can!” Hop winked with the cutest blush-giggle Raihan has ever seen/heard, his heart feeling squeezed tightly in his chest as he ruffled Hop’s mess of hair.

“Then I’ll see you soon~” Rai gave his classic toothy grin.

With a soft giggle, Hop strided to the door of the bus, turning around to bow at the two and give one last beaming smile. “Again- thank you for everything and have a wonderful night- nice to meet you- love you guys-!”

And as Raihan and Nessa gave their goodnights Hop’s cheeks reddened and he took his leave, walking out and down the sidewalk back to the front of the venue and ordering an Uber home. Rai’s eyes followed the boy disappearing around the corner of the building out the window, giving a soft sigh before going back to his phone as he sat down on the seating beside her.

“So, someone’s in love~” Nessa piped up, never looking up from her own phone.

  
“ _ Ah- _ bugger off-“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it! ;;;;
> 
> My twitter is @Bad__Dragonite if you want some updates on my next fics! Thinking of writing a RaiHop sickfic next, love the idea of Raihan watching over a sick Hop for a week if you know what I mean- :shakingeyes:
> 
> But anyways, thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
